Like a Virgen
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Muchos la veían como un objeto nada mas. pero para el, era su virgen favorita... Feliz Cumple nia!


**Hola hijos mios, volvi, si no es la gran cosa, pero volvi. No tengo nada importante que decir por ahora asi que, disfruten la lectura.**

**Advertencias: Limme, o intento de el, no se como me salio, realmente no e estado inspirada para escribir un lime, así que bueno, lo lamento, de hecho no e estado inspirada con nada. Parejas crack, no es mi culpa, es culpa de la cumpleañera ;D**

**Dedicación: A la única e inigualable Nia, yo se que no necesito una excusa para dedicarte algo, pero que mejor que desearte un feliz cumpleaños con un fick, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, y si hay una sola cosa que no te haya gustado me avisa y te hago uno nuevo. Felices 17, ojala cumplas muchos mas y jamas te olvides de mi, tu AG. I love yo****u!**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, hay pero que sorpresa |¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Virgen<strong>

**By: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**To: NekoNight **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

><p>La luna iluminaba ampliamente el lugar más concurrido de la noche. Era muy fácil dar con él. Una hermosa mansión con las luces prendidas a media noche, escondida en un laberinto de espesura verde conocido como bosque. Cualquiera podía ir, pero para cualquier persona inteligente, ese lugar significaba solo una cosa: problemas.<p>

No es que el gran cantautor Trent Holt fuera tonto, simplemente que conocía demasiado bien los problemas que abundaban en ese lugar, y ya podía controlarlos fácilmente. O al menos eso creía él.

No era nuevo verlo pasar por ahí, era normal verlo pasar una vez al mes, conduciendo su costoso y muy lujoso Mercedes Benz negro. Bajar de su transporte con un elegante smoking negro y tocar con una seguridad inigualable la antigua entrada de madera de la mansión.

Era un lugar hermoso y clásico. El hombre lo conocía demasiado bien. Toco cinco veces con sus nudillos. Conto hasta treinta y escucho una voz demasiado familiar. Una voz dulce y femenina, casi maternal que avisaba ya iba en camino a abrir la puerta. Volvió a contar, esta vez hasta 25 y como siempre la puerta abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, voluptuosa y afroamericana, vestida como un estereotipo de madre perfecta de los años 80. Leshawna Simone.

-Trent, te adelantaste dos días- saludó la mujer.

-Hola señorita Simone- contesto cordialmente el empresario.

-Por favor chico, llevas conociéndome por añales, ¿Cuándo me llamaras Leshawna?

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, y entro a la casa como si fuera suya. Prácticamente ya lo era.

-Cuando logre mi cometido. Mientras tanto llegare aquí, te llamare "Señorita Simone" y te pagare por venir.

Antes de que la morocha pudiera decir algo, el joven metió su mano en su saco y saco un fajo de billetes. Fácilmente se calculaba unos diez mil dólares.

-Hoy, no puedo aceptarlos. Se cumplen ya siete años. Guárdate el dinero, yo invito hoy- extendió la mano ofreciéndole de vuelta el fajo.

-Por eso llegue antes, se cumplen exactamente siente años desde que vine por primera vez. Y por eso mismo te debo de pagar, si yo vengo a llevarme lo más caro del lugar, es justo pagar por ello.

La mujer bufó, ese hombre era terco cual mula recién llegada, y jamás lo no pagar. Sabía sus motivos para ir, y por eso mismo intentaba ayudarlo, mas él no se dejaba.

Trent continuó el camino. Nadie se lo indicaba, lo conocía demasiado bien. Era una mansión grande, muy bien disfrazada. Después de la entrada estaba una recepción grande y clásica. El piso cubierto de una alfombra roja con dorado que le daba ese toque clásico ingles, las paredes cubiertas de fotografías y pinturas de la falsa familia de Leshawna. Y lo más importante, al fondo unas enormes escaleras de madera en espiral, que llegaban tan alto que si te estirabas un poco podrías tocar el candelabro dorado que adornaba el salón principal. Cualquier persona diría que esa era la fachada de una familia perfecta, con valores y muy tradicional, pero él conocía perfectamente todo lo que ocultaban tras esos cuadros y fotografías familiares, tras salones y salones con habitaciones que aprecian pertenecer a niños y huéspedes. Y sabía bien lo que se ocultaba tras la puerta de lo que superficialmente parecía solo un armario de suministros más en esa lujosa mansión. Y es que, guardaban demasiados secretos. Como siempre solía hacer, recorrió el largo pasillo que se alejaba de las escaleras con increíble tranquilidad y observaba imperturbable las falsas fotos. Y como siempre, cuando llegaba a la última puerta del pasillo, repleta de trapeadores, escobas, botellas con limpiadores y otros químicos, se paraba durante unos diez minutos, como si en su mente se debatiera el entrar o no entrar. Siempre lo hacía igual.

Quito de su camino unas cuantas mopas y un estante de toallas y secadores y observo el pomo de la puerta oculta, la que nadie veía, la giro con inseguridad y antes de abrirla en totalidad, tocó la puerta para que todas captaran su atención.

-Trent, ¡Viniste!- una morocha delgada se abalanzo encima de él y le abrazó con increíble euforia.

-Jamás me perdería esta noche Courtney- respondió mientras le abrazaba igual- ¿Dónde está ella?

La chica giro los ojos cansada, ya sabía los motivos de la visita, pero le estresaban igual.

-Arriba, tardara rato en arreglarse, no esperaba que tu vinieras hoy.

-Lo sé, eso lo hace más especial.

Cuando se retiraron el uno del otro, miro a todas las demás chicas. Todas estaban ahí. Bridgette, Katie, Lindsay, Blaineley y hasta Izzy. Saludo efusivo a todas. Traían sus mejores vestidos, cortos y elegantes. Los que solo usaban cuando los más ricos empresarios venían a contratarlas. Se veían radiantes, si el hombre quisiera, todas serian para él, pero no, eso no se lo permitía el mismo. La más hermosa en la sala era Courtney, traía un mini vestido negro entallado, abierto a los costados, straples, con el cabello recogido adornado con una hermosa rosa roja y unos tacones del mismo color del tamaño más mortal posible.

-Feliz aniversario compañero- susurro la morocha al oído del ojiverde.

-Igualmente mi niña.

La rubia mayor soltó una ligera carcajada al ver que aun llevaba su portafolio.

-Por lo que veo aun no le dices a tu esposa a donde te desapareces una vez al mes- exclamo Bridgette divertida.

-No aun no lo hace- soltó amarga Courtney- y jamás lo hara.

-Claro que lo hare, y eso será cuando se lo digas tu a tu esposo, _princesa- _el cabello azabache no pudo evitar decirle eso, ambos se atacaban constantemente con eso, y era un trato que si bien ambos habían aceptado, jamás ninguno dio el primer paso.

Ambos se unieron a la conversación de las chicas y todas como habían planeado festejaron el aniversario de sus compañeros. Aunque algo llamo la atención del músico. Eran tres jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes. Aproximadamente diecisiete tal vez dieciocho años. La primera era pelirroja y llevaba un vestido rosa apretado y largo, dentro de lo que cabe en su profesión y además se le veía ruborizada. La segunda era morena, tenía el cabello muy rizado, y vestía con un traje de cuero que le hacía resaltar su muy curvilínea figura. Y la última llamo un poco mas su atención, cabello rubio semilargo, una mirada depredadora, y su vestimenta fue la que la hizo resaltar. Al parecer no le molestaba para nada su trabajo, se vestía cual profesional, una mini falda negra, botas del mismo color con tacones enormes y una blusa, que un poco más corta, y dejaba su pecho descubierto. Le miraba con ojos de lujuria y de curiosidad. Se acercó junto con las demás chicas al punto de reunión y antes de que pudiera hablar, la morena (que anteriormente vio las intenciones de la rubia) se paró y le quito las palabras de la boca.

-Trent, te presento a las nuevas. Llegaron hace dos semanas- dijo Courtney, la rubia solo miro con odio a la chica y muy sensualmente le dio la mano al ojiverde- Ella es Dakota- señaló con cara de desagrado.

El joven extendió la mano y saludó con su singular tranquilidad a la rubia. Su mirada era familiar y el tacto con ella le causó un ligero escalofrió. La miro unos segundos más y se volvió a Courtney para seguirle escuchando.

-Como te decía, ella es Zoey- apuntó a la pelirroja- y ella es Ann Marie- presento a la castaña.

-Un gusto jovencitas.

Las otras dos chicas se veían dulces y agradables como lo eran las demás, eran lo que eran, pero no les quitaba lo dulce, pero la chica que habían señalado como Dakota, era diferente. Los ojos de la nueva rubia del lugar declaraban guerra a la verdadera dueña del lugar. Era joven, y no tenía ni un solo escrúpulo en el cuerpo. Tenía la mirada poderosa, la misma mirada que tenia la mujer de la que se había enamorado, la razón del que él estuviera allí ese día, pero aun así, no lo pudo convencer de nada, ni de que le mirara de manera diferente a como lo hacía con niñas cualquiera. Y si no fuera por la interrupción a la plática que tenían todos en la sala principal, ella abría sido capaz de muchas otras cosas más.

Del piso superior se escucharon unos tacones altos de aguja, dando pasos lentos pero seguros. Era ella, la que tanto había esperado. La reina del lugar, que a pesas de todo, aun había una cosa que le hacía perder la razón y el control. Que de ser la reina abeja y la líder de todas, pasara a ser solo una colegiala más enamorada del presidente escolar. Trent le miró feliz y le hizo un ademan con la mano izquierda, a modo de saludo, y en cuanto la pelinegra le observo, casi se cae de bruces en la escalera, no le esperaba tan pronto. Ciertamente era el séptimo aniversario, pero aun así el apareció demasiado pronto como para verle

-Heather, cuanto sin verte.

Todas las miradas se situaron en la chica sorprendidas por la sorpresa que no cabía en la cara de ella.

-Yo, no te esperaba tan pronto, faltan dos días todavía.

-¿Qué acaso no te da gusto verme?- el chico sonrió- vamos a la habitación y acabemos con esto.

Ambos subieron de vuelta, puesto que ahí se encontraba la habitación de Heather, y era el único lugar en el que ellos dos se permitían verse.

-Muy bien Dakota, de pie- exigió Courtney- Mas te vale que no intentes nada con Trent, llevo aquí más que tu y puedo hacer que bajes de categoría, no es tuyo.

-Y la lesbiana ahora se cree dueña del sexy sujeto de traje, tú no me mandas.

-Así pues, yo…- la chica calló un momento, tras la puerta apareció una mujer grande y ruda, le hizo señas a esta. Miró su reloj, la una en punto, los clientes no tardarían nada en llegar- esto no se acaba aquí.

La morocha tomo la mano de su "clienta" * y se fueron al cuarto más próximo, dejando como vencedora de esta batalla, momentáneamente, a Dakota.

-¿Quién se cree ella que es para decirme a quien cazar y a quien no?

-Dakota, tal vez a ella no le hagas caso, pero en serio aléjate de él. No es para ti. El solo le pertenece a Heather- dijo Bridgette. Los ojos de la recién llegada se desviaron, tenían razón, con Heather nadie se puede meter.

-Señorita McFly, quisiera saber ¿Quién era él?- habló la tímida Zoey.

-No tienes que ser tan formal Zoey, dime Bridgette. Esta es una larga y fea historia, en serio ¿quieres oírla?

-Vamos, cuéntala por favor, aun no han llegado clientes- pidió Ann Marie

-De acuerdo, les contare la historia. Trent y Courtney han sido mejores amigos desde la universidad, ambos estudiaron leyes, bueno Trent no se dedicó a eso, pero estudiaron juntos. La cosa es que ambos conocieron en la universidad de artes, que está junto a la de derecho, a sus respectivos y actuales esposos.

-La señorita Shaw ¿está casada?- exclamaron ambas sorprendidas.

-Sí señor, Courtney está casada durante ya catorce años. Su esposo según recuerdo, se llamaba Duncan Swan, es creo yo, maestro de pintura en un reformatorio. Y Trent, se caso, con… deja recuerdo.

-Su nombre es Gwen Kwolek- recordó Izzy- es Diseñadora de ropa.

-Yo la conozco- dijo Ann- diseña ropa gótica, mi hermana la adora.

-Bueno, pues con ellos. Vivieron juntos, se graduaron juntos, se casaron juntos. Como les dije, son los mejores amigos. Y la cosa comenzó hace siete años al parecer tuvieron una discusión con sus parejas en un cena doble y los dos escaparon como amigos y terminaron en un bar de mala muerte a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Y tras darse cuenta de lo perdidos que estaban, y que no les faltaba mucho para terminar borrachos, condujeron para encontrar algún lugar para llamar. Así fue como…-

-Buenas noches señoritas, ¿ya empezó la fiesta?

-¡Geoff!- gritó feliz la rubia al ver a su cliente favorito-

-Señorita, ¿lista para la noche?- este le guiñó el ojo.

-Claro que si, vaquero. Katie, podrías cubrirme.

-Seguro Bridge- la morena se sentó en el sillón principal de la sala y continuó- verán, así fue como llegaron a este lugar, no sabían que era, hasta que el dueño de ese entonces Chris McLein, les explicó. Cuando supieron en que trabajábamos, se pusieron rojos y se asustaron, pero entonces se adentraron un poco más para poder llamar, y se encontraron con el peor de los enemigos del hombre: La tentación. La curiosidad los mató y cuando entraron, fue lo peor o lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado, juzguen ustedes.

-Pero ¿Por qué fue lo peor?

-Trent se enamoro y Courtney descubrió que una mujer te da más placer del que te da un hombre.

-Ósea que la chica de la que se enamoro fue…

-Exacto, Heather, y desde ese día viene siempre una vez al mes. Solo a verla, y a tratar de convencerla deje su trabajo y se vaya con él. Jamás lo ha logrado.

-Hay algo que no cuadra en tu historia, Katie- hablo por primera vez Dakota- si están en este mundo, ¿Por qué no se divorcian?

-La respuesta no está al alcance de tu intelecto Dakota- respondió la morena- si no se han divorciado es por el amor que le tienen a sus parejas y a sus hijos. Ciertamente este mundo les ha absorbido durante años, pero también saben que por esto, no dejaran a sus familias. Trent no se quiere divorciar hasta convencer a Heather, eso no será nunca. Y por como esta tu cara, sé que no entendiste.

-Seguro, y sus esposos no notan la ausencia de ellos tan seguido en las noches.

-Trent tiene "citas" con sus amigos una vez al mes y Courtney, por si no lo notaste, trabaja solo viernes, sábado y domingo, los días en el que se supone visita a su hermana en Ottawa.

La rubia torció los ojos y la boca. Ciertamente no lo entendía, ¿amar?, ella era una prostituta, no entendía esa clase de cosas. Pero no el iba a dar el triunfo a cualquiera de sus "compañeras". Y no entendía eso de ocultar cosas, si querías dedicarte a eso, que demonios te importan los demás. Idiotas, pensó ella.

-Esa es una historia tan romántica- exclamó Zoey- lástima que Heather no la aproveche.

-Es más difícil que eso, ella se crio prácticamente aquí. Queramos o no ella es la reina. Cobra a dos mil dólares la hora y es la más pedida del lugar. Nosotras cuando mucho nos pagan doscientos o trescientos por hora y ya no creen demasiado caras.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y cerraron la conversación. Después fue cuando comenzaron a llegar los clientes y cada chica se fue a su lugar.

….

* * *

><p>-Feliz aniversario, Heather- dijo el hombre cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí.<p>

La morena solo le vio un par de segundos y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo. Sabían que no necesitaban palabras para decirse lo que sentían. Viéndose solo una vez al mes, tenían que aprovechar.

Sus labios estaban unidos como si fueran uno solo, jugaban con sus lenguas mientras sus manos danzaban sobre la espalda del otro. Despojándose de cada prenda de manera tranquila y sensual. Tenían cinco horas y no había porque desaprovechar el tiempo.

Trent era todo un caballero, sabía que la mujer que tenía en frente era una prostituta, había probado de todo, nada ya le sorprendería. Pero para él, ella era su virgen, tenía que tratarla como una muñeca de cristal, tranquilo y suave. Le encantaba su piel blanca, sus labios rojos y su lacio y sedoso cabello negro como el del él. Desde el día en que la conoció, sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran muy diferentes. Estaba seguro de una cosa, no era sexo, ellos hacían el amor. Puede que a ella le costara admitirlo, pero él no era como los otros, la amaba, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía cierto miedo a amar. Le gustaba que él fuera, le hacía sentirse, aunque débil y tonta, segura, querida y no solo utilizada.

Tampoco le gustaba cobrarle, no era correcto, ella era demasiado cara. Pero el era terco e igual le pagaba.

Valía la pena gastara tanto por estos momentos en donde podía tomar su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo. Recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo con la punta de la lengua, pellizcar ciertas zonas con inigualable sensualidad que a ella le fascinaba. Heather siempre era la que mandaba, por eso era tan cara, era la reina, se daba el lujo de tratar a sus clientes como trapos y aun así volvían. Pero ahora ella era la muñeca de trapo, dispuesta a moverse y hacer lo que su amo dijera. Y ahora solo amaba y gozaba de aquel contacto. Ella ya no jugaba, solo se dejaba tocar. El guitarrista la recorrió con ternura y paciencia, desde el inicio de su cuello hasta el inicio de su intimidad, donde jugó con su lengua y su mano. Ese era su verdadero punto de placer, observar como la mujer que amaba se retorcía del placer, que solo él podía causarle.

Besó, acarició y jugó con cada parte de su cuerpo. Se volvieron una sola persona, sin dejar de besarse, de amarse. El clímax fue intenso y vinieron muchos más, se amaban y eso lo volvió una noche maravillosa.

Y aun cuando finalizaron, aun había algo que discutir.

-Heather…

-Por favor, no empieces, ya sé que dirás y no. Jamás lo hare.

-¿Por qué no? Te puedo ofrecer todo, me amas lo sé, cada beso cada caricia, sé que me amas. Y yo te amo a ti.

-Yo no te amo- la mujer respondió de manera fría, pero aun así, se podía escuchar que ella estaba mintiendo.

Estaba harta de escucharlo hablar así, ¿Qué no captaba que jamás dejaría su trabajo? No era un simple capricho, ella obtuvo ese trabajo desde que tenía doce años. Justo después de que su padre la violara, él le había advertido que no dijera nada, que nadie le creería, pero hablo. Y he aquí el resultado, nadie le creyó, la corrieron de su casa y fue cuando Chris McLein la acogió, como a una hija. Comenzó a trabajar, luego Chris murió y el lugar pasó a manos de Leshawna Simone. Ella vio y vivió cada cambio. Conoció desde el primer día de trabajo a sus amigas Bridgette, Lindsay, Katie y las otras. Incluso ahora ya tenía alguien a quien dejarle su legado: Dakota, la mujer más cruel y sexy que había visto desde ella misma. Y ¿renunciar a todo solo por un hombre?

Ambos discutieron un rato, no se gritaban ni se insultaban. Pero Trent no le entendía a ella, le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que ella pudiera querer, la había querido ya durante siete años, que otra prueba de amor necesitaba. Pero no lo consiguió, el reloj marcaba las cinco en punto de la madrugada, tenía que irse, tomo sus cosas, se vistió y le dio un último beso.

-¿Sabes? si pudiera ir al momento en el que te conocí, para evitarlo y asegurar que mi vida siguiera igual a como yo la había planeado, elegiría no hacerlo. Creo que conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y no cambiaría por nada estas noches contigo, te amo.

Abrió la puerta tras de sí y salió.

La morena se quedo sentada en el borde de su cama, y comenzó a llorar. Estaba siendo una tonta, sacudió su cabeza y seco los ojos. Bajo las escaleras y justo en la sala donde estaban casi todas, contando su noche, que para algunas todavía no acababa, las miro satisfecha y dijo:

-Dakota, mi habitación, ahora.

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por su maestra.

…..

* * *

><p>El olor de huevos fritos con tocino inundaba la cuadra, y era el mejor olor para despertar a Trent. Si bien Gwen no era una gran cocinera, había algunas cosas que le salían de maravilla, como los desayunos.<p>

El hombre bajo las escaleras cansado, era lunes por la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía que ir trabajar después de dejar a sus dos hijas en la escuela. Cuando llego a la cocina saludo a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el comedor, pronto estaría su desayuno listo y por lo pronto comenzó a leer el periódico del día.

Charlo con su esposa un rato, se comentaron algunas novedades del trabajo, hablaron de sus hijas y desayunaron tranquilamente. Despertaron a las niñas para que se ducharan para llevarlas a la escuela y siguieron conversando. Al cabo de unos minutos se escucho el timbre y simultáneamente, los gritos de sus hijas peleándose por sabrá dios que cosa.

-Quieres abrir, yo iré a ver que trae este par- dijo Gwen parándose se la mesa.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cansado y no quería visitas ni vendedores, quien quiera que fuese, mas le valía decir algo importante. Y justo cuando giró el picaporte, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba confuso. Heather estaba ahí afuera, con una sonrisa y un vestuario digno de una madre.

-Yo, renuncie.

Lo que sea que haya pasado después de eso, ya lo le importaba al hombre, al fin tendría lo que tanto quería. Y lo de su familia vendría después.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O<strong>

***Le pregunte a Nia cual seria la pareja Yuri que mas le gustaria para Courtney, sin contar a Gwen ni a Heather, me dijo que Eva. Pero es que eso era tan raro que preferí solo poner que era una mujer fuerte y todo eso. Veanlo como quieran.**

**Creo que me debo de ir acostumbrando a las nuevas, por eso incluí a Dakota, Zoey y Ann Marie, aunque no me agrade la idea.**

**Es una historia rara, si les gusta que bueno, gracias. Pero no espero mucho. No tiene nada que ver con la cancion de madonna, solo con el titulo, pro de ahí en mas, no.**

**Nia, esta va por ti, espero te guste y felices 17!**

**Los quiero**

**Kany**


End file.
